


March 3, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS. ''Why weren't you careful by the road?'' Supergirl muttered while Amos glowered.





	March 3, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''Why weren't you careful by the road?'' Supergirl muttered while Amos glowered from a creature scratching his arm recently.

THE END


End file.
